You Are Hope
by Janethonfire
Summary: This is a story about how Katniss and Peeta got together without the games, but its diffrent than what you've read before. Katniss doesn't want to marry but what happens when she starts falling for the famous Peeta Mellark? Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I have been thinking about this idea for some time. This is one of those stories where The Hunger Games never happened and how Peeta and Katniss end up together without the games but I didn't steal anything Hope you like it, review :D **

The Everdeen household was filled with people, mostly women. They all spoke and giggled and congratulated Violet Everdeen. The house hadn't been this blissful in ten years, since the death of Jonathan Everdeen. A wedding was taking place and it had the whole Seam in a jittery mood. Everyone was happy, well everyone except the eldest of the Everdeen girls.

Me, Katniss Everdeen.

I mean I am happy Prim is getting married, even though she is far too young for my taste. It's alright though, she's always known what she wants and Rory has turned into a wonderful young man. If that where it I'd be completely happy, but people are people and they never change. From the moment Prim got engaged all eyes were on me.

They all found it outrageous that my little sister was getting marries before I did. Almost everyone else my age got married after their last Reaping, even reserved Peeta Mellark. I am among the few who has remained solitary, and now I stand out like a sore thumb in this wedding.

Just then my mom knocks on my room lightly.

"Katniss are you ready yet?" she asks happily. I open the door and she beams at me, which makes me sick to the core.

She hasn't smiled like this in ten years. "I'm ready" I mumble.

"Honey, you look gorgeous" she says. I nod and walk out, the ceremony will start soon.

I'm wearing a knee length blue dress that hugs my waist and then falls loosely and black flats. It's the dress Prim choose for her bridesmaids. She wanted her eyes to stand out which of course they will with all the hints of blue. Me on the other side, I look dull with my grey eyes and dark hair. I see her then, she's standing at the door in a white, puffy dress. Her hair is up in a fancy bun and she's wearing some makeup. Her eyes shine when she spots me.

I try to hide my face behind my hair, I hate crying in public. Of course she comes to me.

"Katniss? Is something wrong?" she asks, concern spilling all over her voice. I look up and smile.

I pull her into my arms and hold her there without saying anything for a while.

"I'm sorry Prim, It's just I'm going to miss you. Remember you'll always be my baby sister" I finish whipping my tears and laughing. She laughs with me.

"Katniss, I am so thankful, if it weren't for you I'd never made it this far or had such a pretty wedding. I can't wait till you get married" she says on the verge of tears.

My smile fades, "I'm not getting married Prim".

She doesn't back down thought, she takes my hands and pushes me to our couch, we sit together.

"Katniss, I know how you feel about love but I want you to try. You're 21, how long before the guy you want leaves or moves on?" she says.

"I don't like anyone" I whisper.

"And I'm not saying you should marry someone who you don't love, but at least promise me that if you find the one you won't push him away" she stares at me with her pretty blue eyes.

"When did you get so big?" I sigh. She laughs and shakes her head, and then she looks at me. I know what she wants.

"I promise" I sigh.

**Well what do you guys think? This is barely the beginning and I have a plan for Peeta don't worry, this story is PeetaXKatniss **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for those who alerted this story and to my first reviewers and others who might get confused, Peeta married but please read so you can see how this is all ganna work out I hope this chapter clears up some.**

**~I forgot last time; I SADLY don't own the Hunger Games or Peeta T.T**

We walk towards the Justice Building, the people who are attending the ceremony from the Seam. Prim invited a few close friends from town but they'll be waiting there. I walk with the other two bridesmaids, Madge and Posy. Madge married as soon as she was out of high school, her husband Thy walks behind us talking to their three year old son, Mark.

I don't know if it's the whole wedding thing but I'm suddenly very conscious of every person who is married. I shake the thought away. I did promise Prim that if I found the right boy I'd marry him but to be perfectly honest it was probably too late for me already.

We enter town and people in different shops peek out to look at the bride. She looks so beautiful walking hand in hand with Rory who leans in to whisper something in her ear, she giggles and blushes. I smile, I know she's going to be so happy.

At the Justice Building stand a couple of people, the butcher who I've befriended over the years thanks to my constant trading, the baker who although has grown white hair still stands straight. He's with his wife who also stands straight but not like he does, she appears to be wrapped around so tight she has to stand straight. I never really liked her and now that she's older her bad mood has gone from bad to worse.

Their eldest sons were taken in as apprentices by their in-laws so their youngest son, Peeta works at the bakery. He's also the only one of their sons who showed up.

He's standing in the corner looking down, his shoulders slightly hunched. I need only to look at Peeta to regret the promise I'd made to Prim earlier.

Other than me, Peeta is the second most talked of person in District 12, but he unlike me has real problems.

Peeta was one of the last ones from my class to marry, only a year ago in fact. He'd always been so friendly and cheerful at school but as soon as it was over he became reserved. Some days when I went to trade with him at the bakery he seemed to want to say something but he never did. He never really talked to anyone or went out like the rest. It was because since his brothers left the bakery he had to help his parent a lot, take charge of the finances too.

Then last year the weirdest thing happened, suddenly Peeta proposed to Delly Cartwright. I had to say though they did make a fitting pair, but there was something wrong there that itched in the back of my mind. It struck me as out of character for him, even though I didn't know him well but Prim did. For some time my mom even thought he was seeking a relationship with Prim but that was never the case.

Soon after their marriage Delly became pregnant and upon giving birth became very sick. Peeta looked very sad the day the baby was born, not only because his wife was in mortal danger but there was also something else in his eyes as he paced back and forth in our living room while Delly shouted in agony in the guest room. My mom said it was very close for Delly.

It was a baby girl she was beautiful but she looked nothing like Peeta or Delly for that matter. She had the Seam look. Everyone spoke terribly of Delly but thankfully she wasn't there to hear it, from the day their daughter was born Delly had been too I'll to go much further than the back porch of the bakery.

Peeta was like mama bird, you would never see him without the little pink bundle of covers in his arms or his carrycot. I don't know why he did it, most men didn't like taking care of children let alone one that was most likely not your own.

I walked to him slowly and waved. He looked up and smiled slightly at me.

"Hey Peeta, hadn't had some of those cheese buns in a while" I joked. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure we have some at the bakery, they'd be perfect for the toasting" he says.

"Oh yes, I'd think Prim would enjoy it" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm so glad I came, she looks so pretty and happy" he says staring at Prim and Rory with something like awe.

"I'm glad you came too, she was wondering if you would. She's so excited for the cake too" I say, laughing at the memory of Prim jumping up and down in our kitchen table as she explained to Peeta how she wanted the cake to look.

He laughs with me and the baby begins to cry in the carrycot.

"Come here Mary, don't cry darling" he coos.

I stare at him wondering over and over why he does it, but no reasonable explanation comes to mind.

"Well I better go see what Prim needs" I say feeling awkward and out of place.

He nods, his eyes fixated on Mary.

I walk to Prim who is standing alone.

"Hey, little duck. Where's Rory?" I ask.

She smiles and points behind me. I turn around to see Rory speaking with no other than Gale Hawthorn.

Great.

He's the last person I want to see today.

His grey eyes turn to me and I look elsewhere, but not before he realizes I was staring. His jaw is tight when I turn to look at him, no longer looking in my direction.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" Prim says, breaking my revere.

I gulp; the sole idea of speaking to my once best friend scares me more than being butchered alive.

When Rory asked Prim to marry her both he and Gale came to our home. Rory got one knee and got a yes and a squeal of delight. When Gale attempted the same gesture towards me I stopped him before he could kneel completely and shook my head before storming out.

He hasn't spoken to me since, we haven't hunted together.

I hope we can become friends again someday but at the moment the wound is fresh.

A bell rings above us signaling the beginning of the ceremony and we all walk in.

**~ So there we go, I hope this chapter cleared up. I made it longer than the last one, next chapter will be the wedding ceremony and the beginning of the plot. These few chapters are to explain the setting **

**REView!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO LOVELYS! Yes I'm back and I promise I'll try my best not leave for too long again. I've always had a problem with updating, but keep bugging me and I'll promise to update. Also I've decided to create a twitter follow me malenodious and well hope you enjoy: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Prim looks so beautiful when she mutters the words, "I Do." My eyes water without my permission, I am so happy for her but at the moment nostalgia is the dominating feeling in my body. My little duckling has grown into a beautiful swan, she won't wake me up in the morning with a bright smile, she no longer wait for me after a hunting trip with a drink in hand. She won't need me anymore. I wish my father was here to see the fairer of his daughters marry.

Soon enough the bride and the groom are kissing and I can't help but look away. I can't get used to the idea of my baby sister _kissing. _Everyone breaks out in applause and Prim and Rory turn to the crowd of family and friends, beaming. I smile back at them. As is tradition we all congratulate the couple as the Minister gets the paperwork ready, he'll be writing down their information soon.

"Mrs. Hawthorne" he calls Prim. She turns to him blushing at his use of her new name.

"Yes?" she asks sweetly.

"You need to provide an address as to where you'll be living" he says.

"Oh, yes I already did, see" she says pointing at the piece of paper lying on the table. I narrow my eyes, what Is going on? I don't trust the minister, he is from the Capitol.

"Oh but then that would mean you got your own home?" he says looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes that is correct." She says.

"Me am it is the law that every household were no marriage lives have a minimum of three residents" he says looking at her from over his glasses.

Drat. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh! What can we do?" Prim asks looking wildly from my mother to me.

"Well you have a month tops to solve this problem or I'll be forced to find you something" he says curtly.

I can't believe this cruel man just threw this at us, on Prim's wedding day, but I won't let him ruin it for her.

"Prim, its ok don't worry about it Mom and I will solve this in no time" I say as reassuring as I can.

"Are you sure?" she asks worried.

"Yes, in fact I've already considered this" I say.

"ok" she nods.

We leave the Justice Building and inside I'm burning in hatred for our rotten Government. It's another one of their schemes, this rule is only to assure people will need to marry if they are in my situation. So that people will have children, which are the coal that fires the Hunger Games. What to do? I think Prim will have no problem in taking in my Mother with her and Rory, or the Hawthornes. No she's better off with Prim, Gale has enough mouths to feed. Besides Prim was going to begin healing people at her new home, a clinic of sorts, and mother would fit perfectly in that scenario.

Me on the other hand, I don't want to make Prim and Rory uncomftarble, and a clinic is a less than ideal place for me to live. Lost in my own thoughts I don't notice Peeta make his way towards me as we walk to the newlyweds home.

"Hey there" he says.

"Hello" I answer glumly. Peeta is always around, he's become one of Prim's closest friends but I realize I've never really spoke much to him.

"I really like Prim but I feel out of place with the rest of her friends" he admits. In fact I've realized that after high school Peeta looked out of place with almost anyone, besides Prim.

"Peeta, how come you don't talk to any of your other friends anymore?" the question is out of my lips before I can think about it.

Peeta looks at me somewhat embarrassed, I immediately feel bad.

"You don't have to answer that. Sorry I was prying" I gush.

"No, no. It's ok. Well for starters I don't like the fact they speak about me behind my back" he says a small smile playing in his lips.

"Yeah" I say. He raises an eyebrow at me in question.

"I mean I get it" I say, because I do. Part of the reason of why I always only had two friends was because I knew most people talked about me behind my back. I truly do know what Peeta means.

"I know, you might just make a good friend Mrs. Everdeen" he teases.

"Wouldn't be bad yourself" I say elbowing him lightly.

He smiles kindly at me. I nod towards the crowd and we head towards them at a faster pace. I watch as my little sister walks into the house with her husband, and turns into a woman.

**A/N: Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. I KNOW I'm a terrible updater but you can give me a hard time by : REVIEWING! Please it means a lot if you do. Won't take you long, and you get cyber cookies from Peeta 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thanks for those who reviewed/ favorite/ followed this story. I'm really happy to update it makes me feel accomplished. Hopefully next chapter will be up in one or two days.**

**~I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters…sadly**

I lay awake in the darkness of the room that I used to share with Prim. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

Right after the wedding I spoke with Prim about mother staying with her and Rory and she immediately accepted. Now I have to figure out where_ I_ am going to go. The only thing that comes to mind is asking the Hawthornes but I've already tossed this idea out of the window, there is no way I'd bother Gale's family with my presence.

I decide to drawn my problems if only for tonight and I jump off the bed realizing that there is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight I rush to look out the open window. The cool wind feels excruciatingly good against my hot skin. I can see the Seam and a part of the Meadow from my window, which is why my father assigned this room to Prim and I when we were born. The outside is desolate and I look around just to make sure, once I'm absolutely sure I begin to sing to myself. It is no harm if no one is listening.

I stop as I hear something like a whistle. I turn to look at my watch and as expected its 7 am, the time miners go to work. That's the whistle that calls them to work every morning.

I go to change into my hunting gear and in no time I'm out of the house. There is no fear in entering the woods anymore, no fear of finding Gale there; he's gone with the other miners.

I do my usual rounds in half an hour more than usual and I can't deny that it is because of the absence of my former best friend. I make my way to the Hob and the topic that kept me up last night surfaces once again. I could never ask Gale after everything that has happened, and really he's the only one I COULD ask. I know few people that I can call friends.

I smile as I see one of them, Greasy Sea, sitting behind her counter grinning back at me.

"Hey Girl, what do you have for me today?" she asks.

"Oh that can wait, what do you have today?" I ask hungrily, eyeing the steaming pot behind her.

"Lamb Stew, my own mouth's waterin'" she says smiling at me and handing me a bowl.

"Here" I say handing her some coins.

"So where's my Big Man" she asks looking around for Gale. I smile at her nickname for him but shake my head.

"He's not here" I say.

"What's happened with you two? You used to be like this" she says, placing both of her index fingers together.

"He's not speaking to me" I say. She raises an eyebrow.

I give her my farewell before she can say anything else and I make my way to town to sell my haul, which isn't much just three squirrels and some strawberries.

Not the same without my hunting partner.

I go to the bakery and head for the back door. I wonder if Peeta will be there, but instead I'm meet with the sight of Delly, sitting on the backdoor steps gazing at the pigs with a look of resignation on her face.

She's wearing a loose baby pink robe with buttons that trail all the way to her feet, like an oversized shirt. Her legs are hugged close to her body and her blonde hair is in a messy bun. She looks so old.

And yet as I watch her I'm only reminded of an eleven year old Seam girl watching those same pigs and a blonde boy tossing some bread.

I approach the door, there is no way of avoiding this anyway.

"Hey Delly" I call. She turns to me and tries to smile but it comes out more like a grimace.

"Hello Katniss" she says. She isn't even the ghost of the girl I meet in high school.

"Is anyone else home?" I ask.

"Yeah, Peeta's in there" she says. I nod.

"Thanks Delly" I say.

Once inside I immediately spot Peeta he's staring out the window behind the counter under him is his carrycot pilled with pink sheets and in the middle a little black head pops out.

"Hey" I call out.

He turns to look at me startled. I bite my lip to not laugh at his expression.

"Oh! You scared me, hello Katniss" he says with a grin.

"I'm sorry I just thought you'd like some squirrel, or rather your dad" I say.

"Oh no trust me the squirrel obsession is a family trait" he says extending his arms for the game.

I pull the out of the bag and hand him two squirrels. He rushes to the counter and pulls a couple of coins.

"Here you go Mrs. Huntress" he says grinning. I scowl at him which makes my smile wider.

"By the way you're wife is out there and its getting cold, you might want to take her a sweater or something" I say. This clears his smile and brings a frown.

"I think she feels lonely up there, but soon I'm going to have to bring her inn. Plus I need someone to keep an eye on her during the day. I already have a handful with the bakery and Mary" he says.

I blush realizing how rude I was. This happens sometimes, I just blur out stuff without thinking.

"I'm sorry Peeta I didn't mean to…" I'm at a loss.

"It's ok, nobody ever asks. It's a nice change" he says.

"I have to go now" I say and rush out the door.

"Bye Katniss" Delly calls and I wave back leaving her in her delusional state.

I can't believe I was so rude to Peeta, and me of all people. I decide to keep quiet from now on out when I visit the bakery, but most importantly to keep quiet when I'm around the baker's son. Because no matter how nice he is he's one of those people who associating with will result in burning yourself, and right now I'm burned enough as it is.

Once home I skin the remaining squirrel sitting outside gazing out to the meadow.

My thoughts are on Gale, I wonder what will happen with him, and sure he said he loved me but for sure he'll move on. I've seen a couple of the unmarried seam girls eyeing him.

Then what? My life is already turning into something scary and bleak. I can't sleep, hunting isn't what it used to be, and I feel so alone.

My mind wonders to Peeta and my resolve lessens, I mean would I rather be like him? Or like Delly?

Look at what marriage brought two of the happiest habitants of District 12. All life has been wiped of her features, the sparkle gone from his eyes.

A little voice in the back of my head shouts at me, _how are you any different?_

I feel like crying when I realize what I've done. What my mother and Prim warned me of: I've shut off everyone and now I'm all alone. And there is no way of going back.

**So there we go. What will Katniss do now that she's had her epiphany? PLEASE, PLEASE, Pleeeasseee: REVIEW it helps me see what I need to work on and what you guys want for the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I wasn't expecting to update this fast but the idea had been playing in my mind and I HAD to write it down.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**~I don't own Hunger Games**

**Peeta POV**

I wake up to the sound of a high pitched cry. I sigh and stretch in my bed, my back hurts from the long day at the bakery yesterday. I rush downstairs and warm up some milk mentally noting that the supply is slow. I'll have to let Delly know, after Mary was born Delly couldn't stand to be close to her let alone feed her so instead she'd use this machine to get it out and place it in little bags that I'd later warm up.

I run upstairs to find Mary rubbing her gray eyes with her tiny fists, her face red with tears. I pick her up and bring her close.

"Shhhh, don't cry honey, I'm here" I say, as I always do when I pick her up. A healer once told me that the baby if not close to their mother, begins to feel unwanted and they can grow up depressed. Since then I make sure to tell her that I love her, that I'm here.

I place the bottle on her lips and she immediately eats away hungrily. I smile down at her.

It all happened a year ago when I was working at the bakery were Delly had just acquired a job. I would always walk Delly home from work from the first day. Partly because our houses were adjacent to one another and partly because we were the best of friends, we grew up together.

There were only two exceptions to our tradition my brother's wedding and the Day.

The first was because it was my oldest brother's, Davy, wedding and I was required to decorate his cake so I stayed longer than usual.

The second was the worst day of both of our lives.

Delly had been telling me about this one boy who she really liked, I teased her and asked her when she was going to introduce her "brother" to this boy, but she wouldn't budge. She told me she didn't want me to meet him because I'd think lowly of him.

It was Friday already and I asked for the billionth time, it wasn't often that Delly kept anything from me this long.

"Delly please! Tell me already, I thought we were best friends" I whined.

She sighed, "Fine Peeta, but you can't tell anyone." "I promise" I said.

"Apate Holland" she said a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _Oh no, _I thought. Apate was widely known as a player, in fact I could almost recall hearing some nasty remarks he was making about his current conquest when he came into the bakery with his friends the other day.

"Well?" she said, collecting her possessions, it was almost closing time.

"Delly…" I began.

"I knew it!" she comes to a halt.

"Come on Delly don't tell me.." I began to reason with her.

"No! I thought you were different! That you wouldn't judge him because he's from the Seam" she cried.

"No Delly, it isn't that!" I shouted but it was too late. She had ran out and I stood there watching as she ran.

I headed to the back of the bakery sometime after wondering how I'd make Delly understand that Apate wasn't a nice kid. When I got there no one was home and so I began making myself a snack when I heard the back door to the bakery.

I rushed to the door because I could hear the urgency in the knocking. There she stood her pretty dress covered in mud, her blonde hair was messy, uncharacteristically out of her usual ponytails. There was blood on her face, on her right leg.

"Delly, what..?" I asked, it was enough for her to break into tears. I hugged her and took her upstairs knowing no one was home.

"What happened?" I asked as she sat on the bed.

"You were right Peeta he wasn't good" she sobbed. I gasped in realization.

"He did this to you? He hit you?" I asked shaking her shoulders.

"I…saw him and he took me to his house and he…he.. I didn't want to but he did" she cried. I hugged her and after a while I cried with her.

"We have to tell someone Delly, rape is punished here at least" I said, roaring the last sentence. She shook her head under me.

"The Hunger Games, remember? The Justice Building doesn't open in three weeks" I wanted to curse but I held back.

"After the Games" I promised.

But there was no "after the games", a week after they were over one of the mines exploded. At first I could only think of how it would affect Katniss, a mine explosion took her father as well, but the thought disappeared as soon as I found out Apate had been in the mine.

Delly told me with red eyes as we sat behind the bakery sharing a cookie.

"Well at least he can't bother you anymore" I said.

"Peeta I'm pregnant" she said. No emotion in her voice as she stared at the pig pen.

"Delly I don't…know what to say" I stuttered. She grinned, it didn't reach her eyes.

"It isn't often my brother has nothing to say" she said. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again, "I'm not going to have it Peeta."

"Delly no. It's not the baby's fault" I warned her. "Is it my fault then?! I don't want to wake up every day to stare into _his _face in a child" she spit.

"Then you won't have to. I'll marry you Delly and I'll take care of you both" I say all of my dreams of the future shattered in two sentences.

"No Peeta, I can't do that to you" she said. "I've always wanted children" was all I said and we both stared off into the sunset.

Mary looks up at me with her beautiful gray eyes, I loved her so much from the first time I saw her. It didn't matter who her real father was, she had done no harm. I guess part of the reason was because I'd always dreamt of having a baby girl with gray eyes and dark hair, although I'd imagined having her in different circumstances with a certain huntress…

I shook my head, those thoughts should be on the past. I don't think Katniss would ever want me, maybe before I could've tried but not anymore.

_But no matter how much we woo love away, it's always ganna stay,_ I sing to Mary.

Her little gray eyes flutter closed.

**Did you guys like it? Please let me know REVIEW, the plot will begin soon. This was just establishing the scenario and hopefully chapters will get longer.**


End file.
